Memorial Grounds
This article contains members of the memorial grounds. Old members listed on the memorial grounds page was all of exceptional quality. They proved themselves time and time again and is now considered to be 'legendary' amongst JoF. Below you will find a list of past members admitted into the memorial grounds. Members of the Memorial Grounds Force "Force was one of the first councilors of Jedi's of Freedom. He helped my brother and I develop the fourth form of Ataru, which was something the clan gained a lot of respect from during the time period between 2007-08." ― Aldro Koon on Force's admittance into the memorial grounds Aussie "Aussie was one of the very first councilors of Jedi's of Freedom. He was a wise and valued member of the council and was known to have an answer to nearly any matter." ― Aldro Koon on Aussie's admittance into the memorial grounds Lucien Draay "Lucien Draay was one of the very first members of Jedi's of Freedom. He was a valued member all along that returned to the clan in 2009 after the clan had turned three years old." ― Aldro Koon on Lucien Draay's admittance into the memorial grounds QuickSilver "QuickSilver was one of the very first councilors of Jedi's of Freedom, and possessed a silent, yet important role." ― Aldro Koon on QuickSilver's admittance into the memorial grounds Shade Uchiha "Shade Uchiha was a very important individual. He created various fun games and was highly respected by most people." ― Aldro Koon on Shade Uchiha's admittance into the memorial grounds Khaled "Khaled was a one of a kind member of the clan. He was always very eager to learn and always seemed excited. A true pleasure to near." ― Aldro Koon on Khaled's admittance into the memorial grounds Yuky "Yuky was considered to be amongst out very best jedi masters. She assisted and helped the clan when we needed a base" ― Aldro Koon on Yuky's admittance into the memorial grounds Athena Yukishiro "Athena Yukishiro, the wife of Beebo the rodian, was a legendary member of Jedi's of Freedom and one of our finest mission center members." ― Aldro Koon on Athena Yukishiro's admittance into the memorial grounds Moon "Moon was a fast learner who always seemed to be looking for new challenges. He was fast and unpredictable making him an ideal role-model for many jedi knights." ― Aldro Koon on Moon's admittance into the memorial grounds Sway Ze "Sway Ze was one of our closest friends. He possessed dueling skills that rival those of Shree Koon himself, the force knowledge of Aldro Koon, until his powers faded due to his retirement. Sway Ze was another true role-model for the jedi knights." ― Aldro Koon on Sway Ze's admittance into the memorial grounds Spectar "'QUOTE'" ― Aldro Koon on Spectar's admittance into the memorial grounds Finnin "Finnin was a wise councilor of Jedi's of Freedom that always spoke out his mind. Finnin always seemed to fall into trouble with his brother Sway Velisa" ― Aldro Koon on Finnin's admittance into the memorial grounds Sway Velisa "Sway Velisa was contrary his brother Finnin not very extrovert and outgoing, he always seemed to keep his emotions to himself, but was despite from that known for his great and broad experience. Sway Velisa, brother of Finnin, was along with his brother also a wise councilor of Jedi's of Freedom. He along with his brother were both exiled due to their constant arguments during council meetings." ― Aldro Koon on Sway Velisa's admittance into the memorial grounds Phobos "Phobos retired from Jedi's of Freedom 8 August, 2009. However, his spirit still resides with us and he will always remain in the heart of the clan." ― Aldro Koon on Phobos' admittance into the memorial grounds Blaze "Blaze retired from the clan as an important jedi master 15 January, 2010. Whenever help is needed Blaze will return." ― Aldro Koon on Blaze's admittance into the memorial grounds Flay "Flay was seen as an important and well-functioning jedi master, but was sadly forced to retire from the clan 14 March, 2010" ― Aldro Koon on Flay's admittance into the memorial grounds Hawk "Hawk was the one who provided the clan with the public council on Naboo. We are forever truly grateful for his generous donations and his friendly attitude towards us. Hawk was a pretty good duelist and a very noble individual." ― Aldro Koon on Hawk's admittance into the memorial grounds